1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of this invention relates to a wristwatch which is to be used by a person on a smoking cessation program. The wristwatch reminds the user when it permissible to smoke or when the user should refrain from smoking according to instructions programmed into the watch.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art is aware of wristwatches which aid in smoking cessation programs. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,430 to Decker discloses a wristwatch having the shape of an octagonal stop sign. This watch has the message "stop" continuously displayed on its face. Conceding that this message will not be totally effective, the watch also has three digital displays. There is a display for normal watch functions, such as time of day. There is a count-up display for displaying the time since the last cigarette. Finally, there is a display for providing a positive reinforcement message. This wristwatch offers encouragement for a person who is attempting to stop smoking "cold turkey", but is not well adapted for use in a systematic program in which the smoker gradually lengthens the time between cigarettes and is finally able to give up smoking entirely.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,475 to Grossan discloses a wristwatch having a manually operated counter which displays the number of cigarettes smoked during a day. The counter will provide a colored indication of when a preset limit of number of cigarettes is being approached or has been reached. However, there is no constant indication which tells the user if it is permissible to smoke or whether to refrain from smoking in order to stay on a pre-planned program.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,797 to Becker discloses a wristwatch to be worn by a student having Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. The display case on the watch displays normal watch functions, a notice to pay attention accompanied by a tactile reminder, and pre-programmed reminder message. While having nothing to do with pre-programmed smoking cessation programs, this patent does indicate the degree of sophistication existing in the art and offers an indication of the level of skill possessed by watchmakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,640 to Backner discloses a wristwatch which, in addition to displaying normal watch functions, emits an audible alarm and a visual message as to the type and dosage of medication to be taken when the time for taking medication has been reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,448 to Strauss discloses a cigarette lighter, matchbox, or cigarette case for use in a program designed for the cessation of cigarette smoking. In using this device, a program for the gradual lengthening of the time period between smoking is automatically established and installed into the device as a result of a preliminary testing period used to determine the smoker's rate of smoking prior to entering the program. The system of the invention includes a timer which, upon use of the device, automatically starts a new predetermined timing period during which only a single cigarette may be smoked. The device contains an indicator visible to the user to indicate when the end of the no-smoking period has been reached. The device also contains a visible count-down timer which allows the user to see how much time is left before smoking is permitted. While exhibiting many excellent features, this invention requires that the user constantly have possession of the device. User control to speed up or slow down the program is lacking. Any use of the device other than to light the cigarette of the user would take the user off the program.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,334 to Compton describes a safety device in a medicine container which provides an indication to a patient that medication has been taken within a prescribed time period and should not be taken again.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,431 to Drouin describes a cigarette case containing a timing device to aid in the withdrawal of cigarette smoking. During the user-defined period when smoking is permitted, the case emits a pleasing sound. If an attempt is made to open the case during the period when smoking is not permitted, either an irritating alarm is set off or the case will not open. The case contains a time display which indicates the time since the latest cigarette was removed. This device has the disadvantage of not allowing the user to offer someone else a cigarette. Also, there are occasions when, for acceptable reasons, the user may wish to have another smoke during the non-smoking period of the program. The device of this invention would not permit this or would permit it at the expense of listening to, and having others listen to, an irritating message.
Thus, it can be seen that, in spite of the plethora of devices directed to the admirable goal of helping a smoker quit the destructive habit and in spite of the existence in the art of the scientific means to construct a workable device for this purpose, disadvantages continue to exist in the known devices made for this purpose. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a device which will inform the user of the current status in the user-set program without revealing this status to others in the form of noises. The device of this invention relies upon the character strength and desire of the user to stop smoking, and will not physically prevent the user of the device from smoking during a no-smoking period if the occasion requires it.